


The One Where Jason Fails To Avoid Cliches

by imsofuckinggay



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, alternate universe - jason isn't batfamily, i've never actually posted a story here before yikes, this is interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsofuckinggay/pseuds/imsofuckinggay
Summary: Jason really regrets walking into Target at 3am at first, but he's eventually glad that he did. Somewhat. Sometimes. Probably.Jason didn't grow up with Bruce and never met him or became Robin, so when he runs into Batman and Red Robin in the middle of a fight, he should feel no guilt in walking away and letting the kid get beat up, even though he's unconscious. After all, he's no hero. Unfortunately for him, that's not true at all.Title is trash what





	The One Where Jason Fails To Avoid Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> hey let me know if you have a better idea for a title  
> also sorry for any typos this is written out on my phone, please comment any that you see and i'll get it taken care of

It all started when Jason decided to go to Target at 3am. He was just wandering innocently, minding his own business, when he turned an aisle and - surprisingly and unsurprisingly- there was a huge brawl going on. It looked like at least a dozen guys up against Batman and Robin.  
After a pause, he turned to turn around and leave. It's none of his business what goes on with the famous crime fighting duo.  
Unfortunately, however, before he could actively walk away, there was a loud crash next to him, and the sound of toys - yes, of course he was wandering in the toy section- going flying everywhere. He was sure it was nothing though. and the small groan that followed? It must've been the uh..the store settling.  
Fuck, he couldn't even believe that line himself.  
Nevertheless, he turned on his heel and left. It wasn't any of his business what happened. Besides, it was probably just one of the bad guys.  
Before he could stop himself, he was looking over his shoulder to check and saw, regrettably, Robin lying on the ground looking dazed, if not unconscious. Well he thought it was Robin.  
The guy had the right colors, and he had an ‘R’ on his chest, but he didn't look quite like the papers showed? Eh, he reasoned, it wasn't any of his business if the guy decided to edit his get up. He'd move away from the tights thing if he was in his shoes.  
Just like it wasn't any of his business if the kid got the shit beat out of him. Which he definitely wouldn't. Because Batman was there and he would stop anyone from attacking his Robin, right?  
Another quick glance back towards the fight again, his footsteps painstakingly slow as he deliberated, had him noticing a couple thugs barreling towards the unconscious bird, and Batman nowhere in sight.  
Groaning loudly, he looked between the kid and the guys running at him. A couple of them were carrying weapons. Mostly bats- haha, so funny- but one of them looked like he had a fucking crowbar?  
His footsteps somehow slowing more, he continued to give himself reasons as to why the hero would be fine without him stepping in. Like how it was probably all a fighting strategy to lull the others into a false sense of security so he could jumpy and surprise them.  
His hope for the batkid to get up before the thugs got to him was quickly crushed, as the kid shifted a little, then went completely limp.  
Yeah.  
So definitely not a battle strategy.  
His footsteps came to a complete halt.  
All he had was a couple moves and a butterfly knife. He wasn't terrible in a fight, but not good enough to take on a huge group of guys with weapons.  
Or he could leave, and leave the kid to the thugs.  
Slowly, he turned around again to look at the kid.  
No matter how much he hated it, he couldn't throw him to the wolves. Whether it was his Batman and Robin obsession as a child, or some late moral compass growing, he found himself walking back and stepping in front of the bird, slipping his knife out, and readying for a fight.  
The guys all stopped, which jason immediately took as promising, a clear tell of how insanely heroic and intimidating he looked.  
Until they all started laughing.  
Crowbar guy pointed his-you guessed it- crowbar at him, laughing out, “get out of the way, kid. what do you think you're gonna do against all of us, anyway?”  
Heavung a sigh, the young man straightened his back, and declared, “Not to be cliche, but you scrappy evildoers are going down.”  
He had to fight the urge to facepalm as they only laughed harder.  
Unfortunately, he quickly discovered that he liked it more when they were laughing at him, as they began approaching again once they sobered up.  
One of the unarmed guys reached him first, and he slashed his knife out, catching the side of the guy's arm, and the cheek of another.  
Both yelped and were quickly replaced by other people, all rushing at him.  
For the first roughly thirty seconds, he held his ground.  
He fought valiantly and no one got passed him or landed a hit on him.  
Then, he took one crowbar to the face and things quickly went downhill.  
Before he'd even hit the ground, he'd lost time of the amount of times that he'd been hit, and the amount of times that he'd regretted listening to that stupid article that said that going on walks before bed cured insomnia. And the amount of times he'd regretted not walking away when he had the chance.  
Needless to say, he had no short of bitterness and regret by the time that he heard more sounds of fighting, and finally, was just laying on the ground.  
Funnily enough, he was still holding his knife. and there was a significant amount of blood around him. Hopefully not his.  
Damnit, it'd be just his luck to be arrested by the Bat for accidentally murdering someone after getting the shit beat out of him for trying to help the guy’s kid.  
A had was suddenly in front of his face, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Thanks for the help, citizen!” the chipper man standing in front of him chirped, his hand still held out to try to help him up.  
Jason gruffly nodded at him, trying to suppress his confusion at the man showing up in a skintight black and blue costume and a domino mask - and seriously, why the hell do they all wear skin tight clothes and domino masks? They look stupid as fuck. And you aren't gonna be fooled by not seeing someone's eyes and cheekbones if you know them, you'll still recognize them- deciding to just be grateful that he'd shown up when he did, and taking the hand up.  
As he stood, he distinctly noted several things.  
For one, Robin was now awake, the little bastard, and standing awkwardly a couple feet away.  
Secondk, Batman was back, with an uncomfortable amount of blood on the knuckles of his gloves.  
Thirdly, all of the guys were unconscious and being tied up by said hero. Which was a little terrifying.  
Fourth, a fair amount of the blood next to him was most definitely his.  
And fifth, he realized right as he released his hand on Mr. Abs’s hand, he was most definitely going back down.  
The last thing he saw as his knees buckled and his eyes rolled back, was the whites of Robin's mask widening, and a hand reaching out to catch him.


End file.
